1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to platforms for supporting and displacing apparatus along three orthogonal axes, and particularly to platforms that are of compact dimension for use in enclosed or partially enclosed spaces.
Some of the matter contained herein disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,875 entitled "A Method and Apparatus for Generating Supplemental Motion in a Simulator" and U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 08/014/117, 08/014/330, and 08/271,004 respectively entitled "A Simulator System Having An Orthogonal Motion Base", "A Compact Simulator System Theater" and A Simulator System Having A Suspended Passenger Platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion platforms that are capable of supporting apparatus and providing for displacement of the supported apparatus along three orthogonal axes are commonly utilized in such diverse fields as the assembly of automobiles and printed circuit boards, as well as for simulating flight for commercial and military aircraft simulators. Such platforms are typically rotationally displaceable about their respective axes by hydraulic or pneumatic actuators, depending upon such factors as the weight and size of the load.
However, a disadvantage of such motion platforms is their size, as rotationally displaceable components require considerable space in order to accommodate a full range of rotational displacement along an axis. Moreover, hydraulic actuators, while capable of supporting loads of considerable weight, are prone to leakage of hydraulic fluid. As the hydraulic fluid is typically a non-compressible fluid such as an oil, fluid leakage not only compromises system reliability, but additionally introduces an environmental and safety hazard into the work site. For this reason, special provisions are typically implemented into the site where the motion platforms are installed to collect and drain hydraulic fluid as the fluid leaks from the actuators and to provide for personnel access to the actuator's for their service and repair. As a consequence of the foregoing considerations, motion platforms are typically mounted in open, rather than enclosed or partially enclosed, spaces, as the spatial needs of these platforms has hindered their use in confined spaces.